Silence
by closed20172017
Summary: A genderswap ikarishipping (DawnxPaul) AU oneshot. Requested by ObeliskX


Uh hi guys, I'm back! After like two years. This is actually a request, from ObeliskX! Sorry for such a bad oneshot, I can explain! So, first, I made it reasonably decent. I was about to publish it, but the file corrupted and half of it was lost. So I had to rewrite it, and here's the product, but I'm not too happy about it. I don't own Pokemon!

 **Silence**

"Hi,"

"What?"

I stare at the tall girl who I guess I'm stuck with for the rest of the year. She's…pretty, in a dark way. She has short ragged hair, coloured a dull purple, like a Muk. Glaring at me, she shuffles her papers loudly, as if to scare me away.

"I said hi. You supposed to say hi back." I grin, determined not to let her attitude annoy me. I was here for a reason.

"What if I don't want to?"

Her reply stings me, and I frown. This was not how I expected my one year of Pokemon school to go. You see, after all the hundreds of ten year olds started to get stupidly overpowered Pokemon and the Pokemon Master changing pretty much every day, the Pokemon Officials decided that you were only allowed to compete in the Grand Festival/Pokemon League if you had graduated from the school. Since it was the first year of this huge idea, the school was packed.

"Well, tough for you. You a trainer or coordinator?" I snap, sliding into my seat.

The schools were also overwhelmed with students, so they ignored the whole coordinator-trainer difference and dumped us all in classes together.

I'm usually quite level headed, but this girl makes me want to boil in anger with her frosty attitude.

"Trainer of course. Who would ever want to be a stupid coordinator-"

"Me?" I growl, holding up two of the ribbons I had earned the previous year.

"Ah, guessed you might be one," she starts, her squinty eyes checking me out, "You seem like the type. Happy, carefree and _way_ too adventurous."

"Is that a bad thing necessarily?"

"Mix that with your hair colour-"

"What's wrong with my hair colour?!" I shriek, holding my mop of dark blue hair.

"Too bright." she stated, pretending to shield her eyes.

I muttered a line of quiet curses as the teacher stepped into the classroom.

;;

I arrived early the next day, hoping to get a better reaction from her. My mother had always called me determined.

Though, as soon as I stepped into the room, she stood up abruptly and left, leaving me alone in the space. I glanced over at get desk, realising I didn't know her name.

"Why are you looking at my notes?"

Caught.

"Oh, hey _Paula_!"

She stiffened, sliding gracefully into her seat, all the while staring me down once again like a hungry wolf and its prey. It gave me shivers down my spine, but it wasn't fear as I expected.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's on your bag, duh. My name's Dan, let's be friends!"

I held out a hand, determined to make her smile this year. She glared at me, turning away, leaving me crestfallen. I shouldn't have expected it to be so easy.

"Okay fine. How about you eat lunch with me and my friends today? Please?"

"Friends?" she repeated, as if it were a foreign word.

"Yeah! I mean, there's Brooke, and Ashley-"

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"I don't like _Ashley_ and neither does _she_."

"Oh."

I wring my hands, frustrated.

We don't talk for the rest of the day.

;;

The next day at lunch, I call her over. Ashley and Brooke stare at me as if I'm mad, and Paula glances at me, wide eyed.

She turns away. Perhaps it was the fact that Ashley was protesting, and Brooke was questioning me, or maybe because everyone in the

"I don't need your sympathy, _Dan_." she hisses.

;;

"Your Pokemon are girly."

"Well, your Pokemon are boyly!"

"Dan, that's not a word."

I pout, and she almost makes a smile, but not quite.

"So, what's wrong with my Piplup and Buneary?" I huff, holding them closer.

"Noth-ing!" she sings knowingly, feeding her Electabuzz and Torterra.

"Oh, it looks like our Pokemon are friends," I point out.

"Of course they're not!"

"Yes they are! They take after their owners!"

"So you're saying we're friends?"

Glancing at her, surprised, I scoffed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

She stands up suddenly, the coldness returning to her eyes.

"I don't want your friendship," she says, walking slowly away from me.

"What's wrong with my friendship? Is it not enough? Is it because of Ashley?"

"No, no, you got the wrong idea. I don't _need_ friendship."

;;

It's cold outside, I think, tightening my hold on my coat, bringing it closer to my body. I'm waiting by the bus stop, all the buses delayed since it was snowing. I'm tempted to call Ashley to get me a lift home; there wasn't a sign of a bus arriving anytime soon.

"Oh,"

I turn my head shakily towards the voice. Paula.

"I didn't know you get the bus." I say, to cut the awkward silence.

"Neither did I," she sighs, turning pointedly away from me, sitting on the seat furthest away.

She shivers violently. Almost reluctantly, I shrug off my coat, handing it to her.

"What?" she croaks, staring the coat down as if it were a snake.

"This feels familiar," I hum, draping it around her hunched shoulders, "it's like when we first met."

There's a pause as she stares at something in the distance.

"No one…" she whispers, "has ever done that for me before."

"Well…now someone has."

The snow falls gracefully around us.

"Can we…start over? We didn't get off to a good start." I glance over to her.

"Sure. Why not? I guess…I could use some company."

I smile. It was her way of saying sorry for earlier. I stand up, and grasp her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dan."

"Hello, I'm Paula."

Silence.

And then, laughter.

;;

A/N: OH MAN ITS OVER WHEW

OK IM NEVER GONNA WRITE WHEN IM ILL AGAIN

AHHHHHH

BYE


End file.
